A Lawyer in love
by diva411
Summary: We all know that Elisa Shayne & Jay Parker, broke up about 8 years ago. But, what if they didn't break up and what will their relationship be like? This story is about how Elisa & Jay, first met and how they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1 How they met

It Was the year of 2004, 8 years ago. Jay Parker works at his own law firm, Harrison & Parker. He has just got off work from work. When he got home, he decided to go out, tonight. He changed his clothes, then he went to a bar called: Elevate Lounge. When he got there, it was a huge crowd.

He walks up to the counter and the bartender walks up to him.

Bartender: What can I get ya?

Jay: Scotch, on the rocks.

Bartender: You got it.

He notices there was a party going on the other side of the room.

A few seconds later, the bartender comes back with his drink and sets it on the counter.

Bartender: Here ya go.

Jay: Thanks. Oh by the way... what's going on over there?

Bartender: They're having a birthday party on the other side of the room.

Jay: Oh...

He takes his drink from off of the counter. Then suddenly he bumps into a woman, while she approach the counter.

Jay: Oh, sorry.

Woman: Don't worry, it's okay.

He looks and stares at her, The she looks at him.

Woman: Is something wrong?

Jay: (smiles) Nothing's wrong.

Woman: Then why are you looking at me?

Jay: (smiles) Well,... It's not every night I meet an attractive woman, like you.

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Jay: I'm Jay Parker, by the way.

Woman: Elisa Shayne, It's nice to meet you.

They shook hands.

Jay: I see you're at a birthday party.

Elisa: Yeah, I am. It's my friend Jenny's birthday.

Jay: Is it a small or big party.

Elisa: It's kind of big.

Jay: Looks like you're having a good time.

Elisa: I am, exactly.

Jay: So,... Do you come here often?

Elisa: No, it's my first time coming here, What about you?

Jay: It's my first time coming here, too?

Elisa: Well,... I love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to the party.

Jay: Okay, then.

Elisa: I hope I see you again.

Jay: I hope I see you again, too.

Elisa: Well, Bye.

She Walks away.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise to see you again

Few days Later, Elisa was at Peet's Coffee & Tea Shop, studying for her upcoming exam in nursing. Right when she was about to leave, she bumps into a guy at the front entrance.

Elisa: Oh, Sorry.

He turns around to face her, and then she realizes it's Jay.

Elisa: (surprised) Ohh, Hi

Jay: (smiles) Hey

Elisa: I didn't think I would see you again.

Jay: Do you come here, every morning?

Elisa: Yeah, I do. I come here every morning, 3 times a week. It's a peaceful place to study and to have coffee. How about you?

Jay: Like you, I come here every morning, after my morning jog.

Elisa: You jog.

Jay: Every morning.

Elisa: I might have to jog with you sometime.

Jay: Yeah, that'll be great.

Elisa: I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get to class.

Jay: Do you still go to college?

Elisa: Oh no, I'm going to nursing school.

Jay: Oh, okay.

Elisa: Well, I'll be seeing ya.

Jay: Okay, Bye.

She was about to leave, when Jay stop her from leaving.

Jay: Wait, Elisa…..

Elisa: Yeah.

Jay: I was wondering if you like, I could walk you there.

Elisa: That would be nice, but my school is across town.

Jay: Ooh…

Elisa: (smiles) But, you can drive me there.

Jay: (smiles) Well, then madam your chariot awaits you.

Elisa: (laughs) thank you.

They walked outside to his car. He opens the car door for her; she gets in and closes the door. Then he goes to the driver's side he gets in and closes the door. He turns the engine on, puts it in drive and drives off.

Jay: Can I ask you something?

Elisa: Sure.

Jay: How did you know that I have a car?

Elisa: Well, while I was in the café, I saw you coming out of your car.

He chuckled.

Elisa: So, what do you do for a living?

Jay: I have my own Law firm called: Harrison & Parker.

Elisa: (smiles) A Lawyer, Nice.

Jay: What school do you go to?

Elisa: Angeles College of Nursing.

Jay: (smiles) you're studying to become a nurse.

Elisa: (smiles) Yeah, it's my passion.

Jay: (smiles) I'll take your word for it.

They laughed.

A few minutes later, He pulled up to the school. He got out of the car and opened the car door for her.

She gets out of the car.

Elisa: Thanks for the ride.

Jay: No problem.

Elisa: Well, I'll see you later, then.

Jay: Wait a second, Elisa. (He took his wallet out and pulls out a card). I didn't get a chance to give you my number.

He gives it to her.

Jay: My cell number is on there, too.

Elisa: Thanks, Here…..

She gets a piece of paper, from out of her notebook and she got a pen from her bag. Then, she writes her home phone and cell number and gives it to him.

Elisa: My home phone and cell number is on there.

Jay: Okay, Thanks. I'll see you around, then.

Elisa: Okay, bye.

Jay: Bye.

They went their separate ways. Elisa went inside the school and Jay got in his car and drove off.


End file.
